Mothra (MonsterVerse)
|wingspan = |eye = Blue |status = Deceased (specimen seen in GKOTM) Alive (other specimen) |allies = Godzilla Madison Russell Emma Russell |enemies = Ghidorah Rodan |firstappearance = Kong: Skull Island (cameo) |lastappearance = Godzilla: King of the Monsters |roar = }} The Mothra of the MonsterVerse, also dubbed Titanus Mosura, is a giant moth created by Legendary Pictures that appears in Legendary's 2019 film Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Name The name "Titanus Mosura" comes from the Latin term "Titanus", meaning Titan, with "Mosura" being a Japanese translation of Mothra. The novelization of the film reveals that "Mosura" is the name that is given to her by the natives of a small Indonesian island that worshiped her, and that the name itself means "giver of life". Design Appearance Mothra’s larval state is much more insectoid in appearance compared to other incarnations and has a bluish-green coloration to it as opposed to the traditional brown and baby blue eyes. Her imago state possesses large wings with red, orange, yellow, and black coloration which give off a blue/orange glow with eye patterns akin to her Showa era, Heisei era, and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. designs. She also possesses raptorial front and mid-legs and toed hind-legs akin to the male MUTO. Her wings are much narrower than most incarnations. She sports a stockier head than most other interpretations but retains the classic blue eyes. Her abdomen is shaped like a wasp's, much like her 2001 portrayal. Her body still retains her classic white fur though her mouth is vertical as opposed to the usual horizontal position. Portrayal The portrayal of the MonsterVerse Mothra is undefined. Roar Mothra's roar is similar to her past roars, being a sort of screech. Personality Upon hatching from her egg as a larva, Mothra shows signs of curiosity and inquisitiveness at the Monarch personnel around her. However, she becomes aggressive when they try to contain her and webs up some of them with her silk attacks. When Emma emits the Alpha frequency from the ORCA, Mothra immediately calms down, allowing Madison to approach and nearly touch her. Mothra remains loyal to Godzilla even after Ghidorah became the Alpha Titan and immediately flies to his location after emerging from her cocoon. She helps Godzilla in fighting both Ghidorah and Rodan in Boston, but sustains great amounts of injuries in the process. When Godzilla is greatly wounded after being dropped thousands of feet from the sky, Mothra stands between him and the approaching Ghidorah. To prevent Godzilla from undergoing a nuclear meltdown, Mothra sacrifices herself to Ghidorah’s gravity beams, giving Godzilla her life force so that he can have the power to destroy Ghidorah. Origins The MonsterVerse of Mothra deviates from that of the original Toho version in that she is not a mystical, divine being, but rather a member of Titanus Mosura, a prehistoric insect-like superspecies that originated from the same time period as Godzilla and the Titans. Godzilla's kind in particular had a warm, symbiotic relationship with Mothra's. In a nod to the original Japanese films, the Mothra featured in Godzilla: King of the Monsters was worshipped as a deity by a primitive culture living in the Yunnan Province, where its egg was stored away in an ancient temple where it was discovered by Monarch. History ''Kong: Skull Island'' In 1971, Houston Brooks and San Lin would brief James Conrad and Mason Weaver on multiple other monsters who ruled the world alongside Kong. This included Mothra, along with Godzilla, Rodan, and Ghidorah, who were shown to the two via classified Monarch cave paintings. 2009 In 2009, a team led by Monarch scientist Dr. Emma Russell followed a strange bio-acoustic signature to a previously undiscovered megalithic temple in the high-altitude jungles of China's Yunnan province. A giant cocoon was found within the temple, with a rapid heartbeat detected inside. ''Godzilla'' Prior to the meltdown at Janjira in 2014, the Brody family owned an aquarium which had a creature dubbed "Mothra" in it. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters Mothra is first seen as a larva hatching from her egg after being closely monitored by Monarch for years. She becomes agitated when Monarch operatives fire electrical pulses at her and spit silk at them in defense. The Monarch scientists decide to terminate her before she can destroy the facility, but Dr. Emma Russell manages to calm her down using the ORCA device, which releases frequencies only understood by Titans. Now more relaxed, Mothra leans close towards Dr. Russell and her daughter, Madison, and allows them to touch her. Soon after, eco-terrorists raid the facility, killing all the Monarch personnel except for Emma and Madison, who they abducted. Mothra retreats into a waterfall before the eco-terrorists can capture her, and seals herself off in a cocoon. Sometime later, Mothra hatches from her cocoon in adult form and spreads her wings for the first time. She takes flight and later assists Monarch in discovering where Godzilla was regenerating after nearly being killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. Mothra travels to Boston and assists Godzilla in his re-match against Ghidorah. She spits silk at Ghidorah, pinning him to the side of a building and allowing Godzilla to brutally ram him through. Before she can further assist her Alpha, Rodan appears and intercepts her, slamming her into a building. The two Titans grapple each other in the sky, and a fierce aerial battle ensues. Rodan, being much larger and, arguably, more powerful than Mothra, has the advantage for most of the fight. Rodan then pins her to a building and prepares to deliver the killing blow, only to have Mothra stab him in the sternum with her hidden stinger, which incapacitates him. Severely wounded and weakened, Mothra flies over to Godzilla, who had just been dropped from thousands of feet by Ghidorah. Using the last of her strength, she flies towards Ghidorah, who blasts her with his gravity beams. Mothra burns up and disintegrates, her ashes falling down onto Godzilla, transferring her power to him. Godzilla, now burning red, blasts Ghidorah with thermonuclear pulses, which take the shape of Mothra's wings. Using these thermonuclear pulses, Godzilla is able to defeat Ghidorah and secures his position as the Alpha Titan. Following Ghidorah’s death, newspaper articles reveal that another Mothra egg has been discovered. Abilities Abdominal Stinger Mothra possesses a stinger in her abdomen, in which she used as a last resort to stab Rodan in the sternum when the latter has momentarily pinned her to a building. Bioluminescence Mothra's thorax is capable of emitting beta-wave bioluminescence that can be projected through the patterns of her wings and weaponized as blinding 'god rays' that are able to disperse clouds. Durability Mothra is able take hits from Rodan's attacks and continue on fighting. Energy Dispersal Upon dying, Mothra releases a cloud of energy that empowers Godzilla. Flight Mothra's gigantic wings allow her to fly across the sky at great speed. Raptorial Forelimbs Mothra's legs possess pointed tips, allowing her to fight up close against other Titans if she needs to. Silk Attack Mothra can launch incredibly strong silk from glands inside her mouth, and she can do this in both her larval and imago forms. The silk is shown to be strong enough to temporarily glue Ghidorah to the side of a building. Speed and Agility Mothra is able to swiftly launch her silk to glue Ghidorah to the side of a building, and she is quick enough to use her stinger to stab Rodan before he can finish her. Strength and Combat Mothra uses her raptorial forelimbs and stinger as her primary weapons. A strike from her limbs is strong enough to stagger Rodan for a short period of time and her stinger is sharp enough to pierce through Rodan’s geothermal armor. Weaknesses Relative Fragility Due to her smaller size and delicate frame (in comparison to other Titans), Mothra was severely wounded after her battle against Rodan. When hit by Ghidorah's gravity beams, she disintegrated within seconds. Trivia *This is the first incarnation of Mothra to have a "Relation" with Godzilla, Being a Symbiotic relation that is commonly misunderstood with actual "Love". *This is the first incarnation of Mothra that is not a literal divine creature. However, she is still worshiped as a deity by a primitive culture. *This incarnation of Mothra to have long forelegs resembles Mothra's pre-production designs by Toho. *The revealed image for Mothra reads "Terrasearch #63061: Yucca Province". June 30, 1961 (6-30-61) was the date the original [[Mothra (1961 film)|''Mothra]] film released. However, Yucca is a typo as it's supposed to be "Yunnan", and there is no such place as the Yucca Province. **As seen on the Monarch Sciences website, Monarch Outpost 61, where Mothra is located, homages 1961, the year when Mothra was released. *Based on the fact that the Nazca Lines are mentioned in Monarch Sciences' description of Mothra, it can be assumed that she has some ties to Nazca culture. Mothra's connection to the Latin American continent is similar to that of her counterpart in the ''Ani''''Goji'' continuity. *This Mothra's bioluminescence-based abilities are similar to a special ability of the male MUTO, originally dubbed 'Hokmuto', in an early version of the 2014 film, Godzilla. Said ability was said to be a lightning-like "shockwave" that created aurora-like lights. **Furthermore, some scenes of Mothra (MA) are similar to the description of this Mothra's bioluminescence. *In one interview with Michael Dougherty, he revealed that Mothra's eye spots are intentionally designed to look like Godzilla's eyes because he "wanted to create a connection between her and Godzilla". Additionally, he gave her slightly larger feet because he wanted her to be able to defend herself and fight with the other monsters if she needs to.http://www.scified.com/u/Mike_I_3.PNG *Mothra's design in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack by Shusuke Kaneko shares many similarities with the Mothra in the King of the Monsters; much smaller in size comparing to Godzilla, more sharp and aggressive facial expressions, to have long hairless legs with a slender body. Both incarnations of Mothra don't originate from Infant Island and gained new weapons/abilities instead of the iconic poisonous scales. Monsters to inspire humanity to create mystical creatures from the real world is very similar to the cases seen in Shusuke Kaneko's Gamera Trilogy and his Godzilla. **Shusuke Kaneko confirmed multiple similarities between his GMK and King of the Monsters including Mothra to become "that"''Eiga Hiho July 2019 Special, 2019, Yosensha, p.2, ASIN: B07RQ3VBFM List of appearances *Kong: Skull Island'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' In other languages Mothra's name remains the same across many languages employing the Latin alphabet. *Bulgarian, Serbian and Russian: Мотра *Chinese: 魔斯拉 (Mó sī lā) *Italian: Watang, Mattra, Pulluk *Yiddish: מאָטהראַ References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju